


Of crows and friends

by k_e_i (dhiskey)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Additional Tags in the Summary, Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhiskey/pseuds/k_e_i
Summary: 01, Snow — ushisuga; soulmates02, Liar — iwaoi; implied/referenced character death
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 01, Snow — ushisuga; soulmates

“Then Hinata threw a snowball that Kageyama narrowly avoided, at the cry of _rolling thunder winter edition_. Too bad that at that same moment the vice principal was passing behind him and was hit in the head. You should have seen his face as he was shaking his wig from the snow!”

Suga laughs heartily, reliving the happy moments of a few hours earlier while he’s telling them to Ushijima.

It was the first snowfall of the year and once the lessons were over they all went down to the courtyard to enjoy the atmosphere. Suga loved the snow and for once Hinata and Kageyama had a rival in excitement and enthusiasm. He run, jumped and screamed so much that his lungs still burn.

“You look gracious when you laugh, Sugawara-san.”

Suga becomes silent at those words, awkwardly taking his eyes away from the other's intense gaze.

It is not the first compliment he has given him but he always manages to make him blush, whether it is for the peculiar terms he uses — such as _gracious_ — or for the rapt way in which he expresses them.

“Even when you blush.” He adds softly, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Th-thanks, Ushijima-kun.” Is all Suga manages to say in response.

He still hasn’t quite gotten used to the idea of Ushijima Wakatoshi as his soulmate. Yet it is undeniable. It took only a single touch, a handshake at the end of the match in which Karasuno had defeated Shiratorizawa, for the world to suddenly become so vivid and colorful that he fainted from sensory overload.

Ushijima did not pass out, but he too saw colors for the first time.

Everyone tells him that they are lucky, that it doesn’t happen often to find someone’s soulmate so soon, that there are those who can’t find it in a lifetime.

It wasn’t easy at first. Suddenly everyone expected Suga and Ushijima, that menacing-looking colossus he knew nothing about, to become a couple. They congratulated him as if they were two newlyweds.

Ushijima, however, never demanded anything and Suga gradually stopped feeling like a trapped animal.

They meet almost every day, after school; they spend time together and get to know each other.

Ushijima seems to interpret Suga's silence as discomfort and starts to remove the arm he put around his shoulders when they started walking.

“No!” Suga stopps him impulsively, feeling the lack of that reassuring contact just from the idea of not having it anymore. “Don't, Ushijima-kun.”

He huddles closer to his side. It feels good against that warm, strong body.

Ushijima smiles, leaving his arm where it was.

“Will you ever be able to call me Wakatoshi and not Ushijima-kun?”

“Says the one who always calls me Sugawara-san!”

“Can I call you any other way?”

Ushijima always seems serious, imperturbable, but Suga learnt to recognize the subtle nuances in his expressions, in the intonation of his voice, in his gazes.

He realizes he is on edge right now and looks him in the eye with a reassuring smile.

“You can call me by my name, and I will call you Wakatoshi. Mh?”

“Thanks, Koushi.” And he discovers in this moment that his name matches perfectly with that deep and enveloping voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the second fanart in this page: [link](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/53360167)


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 02, Liar — iwaoi; implied/referenced character death

“Iwa-chan, the same nightmare again?”

Iwaizumi's eyes widen at the sound of those words. He is drenched in sweat and his breathing is irregular, frantic. He calms down, realizing that he is in his room, on his bed, and Oikawa is by his side.  
He closes his eyelids, inhaling deeply, taking his time.

“Yeah.”

Oikawa chuckles, a slight wrinkle in the silent canvas of the night.

“What the fuck are you laughing at, Shittykawa?”

The usual nightmare; the one that has never stopped tormenting his nights since the day of the accident, like a parasite hungry for his lifeblood. The accident in which Oikawa — the idiot — had risked losing his life to save him from a car that had lost control; the nightmare in which Oikawa, instead of narrowly escaping, dies.

Just thinking about it makes his chest contract in a quiver of agitation. One, two; one, two. Inhale, exhale; inhale... exhale...  
By now he knows quite well the signs of a panic attack, most of the time he is able to nip them in the bud. His therapist says he has made great progress in that respect.

Oikawa is alive and well, in that same bed. It’s all normal, all quiet. A calm and mild night.

“I'm here.” He tells him, as if he was able to hear his thoughts.  
It is certainly not the first time that Iwaizumi has felt this way with him.

“I know.”

Oikawa moves, making the blankets rustle. An impalpable trail of lavender scent reaches Iwaizumi's nostrils. His favorite shampoo, he hasn't changed it in a lifetime. Since the accident, come to think of it.  
By now Iwaizumi is so used to using that day as a point of reference to mark the time, he doesn't even notice it anymore.

“Iwa-chan, will you turn around?”  
“I swear I won’t male fun of you because of your cowardice!”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth and turns abruptly, certainly not to please him. He reaches out to give him a pinch on the side.

“Ouch! Mean, Iwa-chan!”

“You deserved it.”

He hasn’t noticed that Oikawa has taken advantage of that moment to stretch an arm under his neck, shuffling closer to him until their bodies almost touch.

Iwaizumi opens his mouth to protest — and possibly to insult him — but he loses the urge when he meets his tired, uncertain eyes.  
Oikawa is afraid.

He puts his arm around his waist, rests his head on the pillow, their foreheads touching.  
Up close, the smell of shampoo is even stronger.

“Let's sleep?” Oikawa asks, his voice thick with tiredness.

“Yes. And thanks.”

“For what?”

“For being here.”

“I'll always be here, Iwa-chan.”

Liar, Iwaizumi thinks as he slips back to sleep.  
Liar, he realizes, opening his eyes at the crack of dawn, in a bed that is too big, too cold, too empty.  
Liar.

The pillow, however, really smells like vanilla shampoo. But even that is a lie, after all. Sooner or later it would vanish, just as Oikawa did the day he rushed into the racing car, sacrificing his life to save his.

  
  


_“I promise I'll let you choose the movie tonight!”_  
_“Yeah, right. You always say that and then you complain until I get bored and you choose the movie!”_  
_“You're not calling me a liar, are you, Iwa-chan?!”_  
_“I sure am! A downright liar!”_  
_“I'm deeply offend– Hajime, watch out! Haji–”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this fanart: [link](https://twitter.com/shikaqh/status/1259133675817426946?fbclid=IwAR2I3iD7TZRSGKc__qxm47XuiKzkVLs7mUeiT-tYOEwnYX5FbiJSaIsrRRc).


End file.
